Touch
by raikis
Summary: Being framed for a crime he didn't commit, Natsu finds himself under house arrest and probation with Lucy Heartfilia, who is also involved in the situation. So long that he is stuck with her, he is not allowed to touch her. Nalu AU. Other pairings included.
1. Chapter 1

a/n: Another AU! Basically, Natsu is being blamed for a crime he didn't commit and Lucy is involved. He is a fireman and roughly 22 or 23 years old at Magnolia Fire Department and is placed under probation with Lucy. He is not allowed to touch her and has to do everything she says. So yes, he's like her slave?

Rated T/M for future chapters.

* * *

Touch

Chapter One

"Please be seated." The judge slammed his mallet down against his desk to silence the room. Once the room was silence and everyone in presence were seated, he sat down himself and got situated as a few police men walked up to edge of his desk to set the reports in front of him. He opened the files and read the name of the man that will be seated before him before assuring for him to be brought in. After he did so, the doors in the back of the court room where pulled open and cuffed salmon-haired man in a prison uniform was walked in. He was moved to the front of the room directly in front of the judge—his gaze hardening to a glare upon meeting eye contact.

"Natsu Dragneel, you stand before me in this court accused with charges of voluntary manslaughter and aggravated assault." The judge sighed and set the folder down and sent the man a glance as he removed the glasses that were set upon his eyes, "How do you plead yourself?"

"Innocent." Natsu hissed.

"May I ask why that is how you plead?"

"I'm being _framed,_ old man!" Natsu spat, clutching his hands in the metal cuffs that were locked around his wrist, "I didn't kill anybody!" Three officers came up behind him and grabbed him by the shoulders, roughly tugging him back to get him to take a seat. He just spent three days in jail for no reason, he was _pissed_.

The judge slammed his mallet against the wood on his desk, "Silence! You have the right to remain quiet and seated. Now, I would like Miss. Scarlet to begin."

Next to Natsu was his lawyer, Erza Scarlet, who stood from her seat and cleared her throat, "Thank you, your honor." She titled her head in respect as she walked around the table to stand in front of the man to hand him her report, "My col-lead—as you know—claims he is innocent and did no wrong—"

"I didn't." Natsu muttered, fumbling with the cuffs in his lap.

"—we unfortunately have no evidence to prove this—_but_," She quickly added, seeing the Judge stiffen before her and Natsu shift from the corner of her eye, "there is also no physical or claiming evidence that he is guilty and that he _did_ commit the crime."

The elder man sighed and leaned back in his seat and massaged the bridge of his nose, "The claim?"

"Mr. Dragneel claims he stumbled across the real crime scene on his way home from work." Erza said carefully, glancing over to the tensed man behind her, "He said there was a woman being assaulted in the valley aside from his work building and stepped in to help her. He threw a punch and knocked the criminal out cold—but we have reason to believe that the death of that man was not my clients fault."

"And the reason for this is?" The judge urged her to go on.

The scarlet-haired woman paused for a moment, "Health issue? Internal damage that was there before Mr. Dragneel hit him? I would recommend testing and searching the body before you assume such things." The judge and a few people around the room—including the jury nodded in agreement.

"So what I am getting here is that there is no evidence to prove that Natsu Dragneel is either innocent or guilty—in other words, we barely have a case here for me to resolve or set a rightful punishment down on him." Erza nodded along with the jury, "What else would you suggest I do in this case, Miss. Scarlet? Until we figure out this case and get more information on this, he is either going to be sitting in jail or on house arrest."

"WHAT?!" Natsu shot up, causing his chair to skid back and slam into the wooden booths that were behind him, "I have a job—I cannot be in jail or on probation!"

"I know very well of your job, Mr. Dragneel—everyone in this city knows of the great fireman you are." The Judge said, nearly complementing him, oddly, "But this case is not settled and I cannot overlook it."

"I'm innocent! It was a defense! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Now, Miss. Scarlet—about my previous question." The man turned his attention back to the lawyer, ignoring Natsu's shouts of protest.

"Your honor, the best I can think of is community service, perhaps on a single citizen?" Erza enquired, "For the time being, we can have Natsu on a close watch on house arrest and still allow him to go to work in the city as he pleases. Throwing him in jail when you don't know his official charges would have no meaning and could end up staining his record for the wrong reason in the end."

The judge nodded in understanding, acknowledging that they indeed don't have any evidence to throw the man in jail, "For the citizen service, do you have the identity of the woman who was assaulted in the valley? Is she here?"

"She is not here, sir—but we have her name and address of living." Erza said, walking back over to her seat with Natsu to grab a certain folder from her briefcase, "Lucy Heartfilia, a skilled nurse working at Magnolia Hospital, 20 years old."

The room fell silent as Erza took back her seat next to Natsu to allow the judge and jury to think of her suggestion. It was only several minutes later that they finally came up with a decision, "Please rise." The judge asked, picking up his mallet as all in the room stood from their seats to await the sentencing. "Mr. Dragneel, until we get enough information to bring you back before me in this courtroom, I am sentencing you to probation—"

"What!" Natsu sputtered, looking at the man like he had just grown three more heads, "What for?!"

"—I will be contacting Lucy Heartfilia to inform her of this since she _is_ involved in this case. You will be under house arrest with her and you are to do _everything_ she says." Natsu's jaw fell slack. He was basically becoming this woman's slave! "If you so much as lay a hand on her without her command, the case will be closed and you will be spending the classified five to ten years behind bars. You will be regularly phone called and checked up on so long as this case is still open. Do I make myself clear?"

"I—" Natsu didn't so much as get a word out before the mallet was slammed down and he found himself being escorted out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: I am very happy with myself on the length of this chapter, hopefully I can keep it up.

* * *

Touch

Chapter Two

Natsu whipped the sweat off his brow and rubbed his grease covered hands on his work pants to rid the oil that covered them. He was at work trying to fix one of the trucks whose radiator blew that morning. He had once thought of having a career in engineering or even as a side job, but he enjoys the adventures of a fireman, but his skill became useful at times like this. Anything having to do with his hands he was pretty skilled in.

"Alright, fire her up!" He shouted from his place under the hood to one of his coworkers that were in the driver's seat. After a moment or two, the engine begin to vibrate before it roared in life and he stood back a foot or two to examine his work. "Cut it!" He shouted again. The fireman behind the wheel cut the engine as Natsu slammed the hood shut, "That should do it." Kicking his toolbox aside, he grabbed a rag to whip the rest of the oil from his skin as he walked out of the garage.

He's been back for about two and half days now, and his probation should be starting soon. Yes, he's on house arrest but due to his position on the job, he is allowed to go to work freely. And he has yet to meet this Lucy nurse woman; she should be meeting him here soon to meet along with his lawyer, Erza. He's still wondering about this thing of him not being able to touch her. Why the hell would he touch her? His brows furrowed together and a scowl fixed itself on his lips.

"Pain in my damn ass." He grumbled under his breath as he pulled his tattered undershirt over his head. He didn't kill anyone. His job is to save lives, why would he stoop so low and do the opposite? His shirt was thrown over his shoulder as he walked inside the building, casually walking throughout the workhouse and straight to the stairs that connected to the kitchen. To the fridge was where he went, shirtless and glissading in sweat and covered in car oil with only his work pants and boots on.

"I hope you at least washed your hands." A new voice of another man cut through the air, deep, husky and familiar. Natsu looked under his arm towards the doorway of the kitchen and scowled before popping a cold slice of pizza in his mouth, "We need to talk, Natsu."

"What do you want?" Natsu snarled, swallowing his bite of food. In the doorway was an acquaintance of his as they bitterly call it, Gray Fullbuster—a Magnolia policeman. The uniformed man took a seat at the dining table in the corner of the room, soon followed by Natsu who had decided to take the whole box of pizza with him and sat across from the raven-haired man. "What do you need?" He asked again.

"It's about the case." Gray stated, leaning his forearm against the table to relax more. Natsu let out a loud groan and rolled his eyes, "Natsu, this is serious listen to me."

"When will anyone listen to _me?!_" Natsu yelled, "How many times do I have to say I didn't do it? I barely touched the guy—"

"You still hit him." Gray interrupted.

"He was assaulting a woman! What kind of person would just ignore that?" He turned sideways in his seat and glared at the wall. "I didn't kill him, Gray."

The officer sighed and removed his hat to set it on the table in front of him, "The body will be looked at in the lab at the Hospital. Erza thinks the man may have had issues before you hit him, which may have caused his death. So when Erza and that Lucy Heartfilia get here, I want you both to take me to the place this happen."

"Whatever." Natsu sighed, grabbing another slice of pizza, "Want some?" He asked, sliding the box to the middle of the table for Gray. The man said nothing in response and reached over to grab a slice of the cold goodness. The salmon-haired man leaned back in his seat and dropped his feet up on the table and folded his arms behind his neck, "I think that judge hated my guts. I think he had a thing for Erza, though."

Gray nearly choked, "Wh—What?" His face held horror and slight disgust.

Natsu laughed, "That old geezer was following her pencil skirt all around that courtroom!" Suddenly, Gray had no mood to eat the pizza he was holding, thus he passed it over to the giddy idiot who gladly shoved the food in his mouth. "All he ever did was tell me to shut up."

"Were you shouting at him?" Gray asked, partly already knowing the answer to the question. He knows this idiot, he grew up with him.

". . No. " Natsu mumbled.

He _so_ did. Gray chuckled, rolling his eyes and leaning his torso back in his seat, "By the way, "Gray started, noticing something rather big was missing off of the man sitting across from him, "Where's your scarf?" He asked, not being able to tear his eyes away from the scar that was on the side of his neck.

"Hm?" Swallowing the food in his mouth, Natsu coughed and awkwardly covered the mark with his hand, "Must'a left it out by the truck. ." He dropped his legs back down to the ground and stood from his seat, flipping the pizza box closed and mumbling something under his breath as he walked out of the kitchen. Taking a shortcut to the garage, he slipped down one of the fire poles and landed in a heap on the ground. In all honestly, his scarf is in his room upstairs—he left it up there when he started working on the truck this morning, not wanting to get car grease on it—it would have been a real pain and frustrating task to clean it.

To keep himself busy, he walked over the truck he was working on earlier and crouched down, sliding his tool box over to his feet before he slipped underneath the bumper of the truck. The radiator was—annoyingly—still leaking, and it was making an orange and oily mess that he's going to have to clean up later.

"Oi, "He felt someone kick the bottom of his boot, "need any help, flame head?" It was Gray who had followed him down. Natsu grunted in response, not really liking the pity the man was giving him. He was going through a lot of shit with the law and this court case that he was drug into—which let me remind you—he finds a pain in the ass. Just like this radiator.

"Give me the wrench, would'ya?" Natsu asked, holding his open hand out from underneath the truck. Gray followed the request and handed him what he needed as he bent down to sit against the tire with his hat tilted down to cover his face, "Shouldn't you be on duty?" Natsu asked, realizing how much time the man was spending here. Surely he didn't miss him.

"I came here to meet with you, Erza, and that Heartfilia woman." Gray said, voice hoarse and crispy, "As I said before, we need to talk about the case."

"Well, where the hell are they?" Natsu asked. _Women_ and how long they take. Bet they're doing their make-up somewhere.

"You know how girls are." Gray joked.

A silence followed, the only thing heard were clenched sounds Natsu was making underneath the truck and chattering coming from around the garage from other firemen. Every moment he thinks about this court case and the crime he's being blamed for, he can feel the anger pulsing through his veins and stiffening him. Honestly, he wants to have this over with so he can go on with his life—that is, if he doesn't find who blamed him and kills them first, that way _then_ he'll have a reason to be in jail.

"Where's Natsu?" The sudden sound of his lawyer made him jump, causing him to smash his forehead into the bottom of the trucks engine—which let's say, was not a pleasant feeling to have bolts jamming into your flesh. While he was recovering from the sharp blow, he looked to the side to see three pairs of shoes. Erza's heels, Gray's leathered boots, and a pair off white flats which he assumed belonged to the nurse he was supposed to be meeting.

He hissed in pain, pressing the heel of his hand to the steaming lump forming on his temple, "Damnit. ."

"Under there." He heard Gray answer Erza's question, "And from the sounds, I think he's causing more damage than fixing the truck."

"Shut up, Gray!" Natsu shouted, nearly whacking his head again. He glared at the machinery.

"Natsu get out from under there—there's someone here you need to meet." Erza's stone voice sounded again.

He sighed.

Cursing under his breath, he grabbed the edges of the bumper and pulled himself out from underneath the truck and sat up, tossing the wrench in his toolbox before pushing himself up off the ground. He sent glances over Erza and Gray before his sights landed on the blonde woman standing in front of him in light blue scrubs.

"Hi," He waved, a little awkwardly as he whipped the hands on his pants for the umpteenth time today, "you must be. ." His hand automatically went out in front of her to shake as a greeting.

"Lu—Lucy Heartfilia." The girl answered, seeming unfazed by the oil on his hands as she smiled and reached her hand out to meet his own. But once Natsu heard her name, he remembered his orders and quickly retracted his hand before they came in contact, doing an unsmooth move and rubbing the back of his neck.

Gray and Erza gave him questioning looks.

"Nice to meet you. Shall we. . get started?" He asked, walking back over to the workhouse.

* * *

Lucy had just finished her work when she met Erza in front of the Hospital of where she works, claiming that she will personally give her a ride to the firehouse to meet her probation partner. She happily accepted the offer the red-haired woman gave her and got in the passenger side of her car. They talked as they drove, about the case and themselves to get comfortable. When they arrived at the firehouse, the smell of rubber and ash filled her nostrils once she stepped out of the car. For a moment she scrunched her nose in displeasure before she shook herself straight and followed Erza into the garage of the building.

They walked straight up to one of the fire trucks that was being hovered over the ground. There was a sheriff sitting against the tire of it on the ground with his hat titled over his face and the bottom half of another man that was under the bumper of the truck.

"Where's Natsu?" Erza asked, soon followed by a shuttering 'thud' from underneath the fire truck, whom she assumed right away was Natsu. Lucy watched the raven-haired man stand to his feet, dust his bottoms off before sending her a nod and looking to Erza.

"Under there." He pointed his thumb over his shoulder, gesturing to the truck, "And from the sounds, I think he's causing more damage than fixing the truck."

"Shut up, Gray!" The man under the truck shouted. Lucy placed her fingers over her lips to hide her amusement. Who knew a fireman and policeman wouldn't get along?

"Natsu get out from under there," Erza ordered, "—there's someone here you need to meet."

There were some faint cursing followed after, and Lucy watched curiously as the man pulled himself out from under the bumper of the truck. Her eyes nearly bulged upon seeing his shirtless state, and the fact that he was sweaty, very well-toned, and spotted in car oil didn't help her fantasizing mind. She's a reader—it can't really be helped. And she's a grown woman! She should be able to admire silently if she wanted. She watched the salmon-haired man stand to his feet and lock his gaze on her and step forward. His handsome features smiled at her despite his stiff movements.

"Hi," He started, his hand stretching out in front of him for her to take, "you must be. . ?"

"L—Lucy Heartfilia." She stammered, finding her eyes trailing below his collar line. Not minding his dirty hands, she smiled and reached her hand out to meet his, but before her hand met with his, he snatched his away and rubbed the back of his neck, leaving her hanging.

"Nice to meet you. Shall we. . get started?" He asked, walking away from the small group and towards the work out.

Her eyes followed his back, following his shoulder blades as they moved along with him. Her hand remained out in front of her and a frown settled upon her lips. Feeling a little offended, she looked over her hand, wondering if she touched something that he didn't want to touch—though, his hands were covered in oil so the problem here remained unknown to her.

"Don't mind him—he can be a jerk at times, other times he's just an idiot." Gray patted her shoulder in encouragement, noticing the confusion drenching her features. She nodded to him, not wanting to talk further into it and will just let it slide.

She followed the three of them out and around the garage where they walked into the valley that was on the side of the building. The unwanted memories of the incident flooded over her, making her shutter uncomfortably despite how hot the weather was today.

"How did it happen, Lucy?" Gray asked, resting his hands on his hips as he looked over the exact area the scene took place. Fore he was the—as he called it, lucky—one that arrested Natsu that night it took place. Though he was unsure and very doubtful that night when he cuffed the fireman to the ground and placed him in the backseat of his car, he had to follow through with his job.

"I was walking back from the convenience store across the street when he grabbed me and drug me back here." And arm folded over her stomach and rubbed her forearm, "Then in a matter of minutes, next thing I knew he was colliding into the brick wall and was knocked out cold in front of me." Lucy sent a glance over to Natsu, who had his gaze narrowed to ground but she could tell he was listening.

Gray nodded, "I'll send in to have his skull examined in the lab—"

"He is in jail, right?" Lucy asked, cutting him off.

The three in front of her exchanged looks, "No, he's not." Erza answered, looking at her dumbfounded at realizing that she didn't know.

"He's dead." Gray finished her.

Immediately, Lucy snapped her gaze over to Natsu who snarled at her before turning on his heel and walking away in return. Clearly he must've thought the look she gave him was a misread one—she was surprised. She had no idea that the man that tried to assault her had died. Was it Natsu's doing? Though he may be tough and edgy looking, she doubts it was his fault, honestly.

The rest of them followed suit and exited the valley and walked back over to the front of the garage. Gray had walked over to his parked car and was sitting in the front seat with one leg out and walky-talky to his mouth. Natsu had went inside not long before and had just returned with a white t-shirt on while Erza asked her more questions.

"You were contacted about the probation you and Natsu are placed on, correct?" Lucy nodded, "We will need you in court with us to prove Natsu's innocence on this date." She pulled out a notepad from her back pocket along with a pen and scribbled something down before ripping the sticky note off and handing it to her, "We can use you as our witness."

Lucy nodded in understanding, looking down to the date that Erza had written down. It was set a few months from now. Seems court dates are outrageous at this time of year, but it gives them enough time to prepare.

Though a confusing question she still has is why _she_ is also being punished with probation when she literally did nothing? She would find herself complaining, but her focus should be keeping this man out of jail, she noted as she sent Natsu a glance. Their records will still remain clean in the end so that was a weight off her shoulder.

After Gray bid them his leave and drove off in his police courser, Lucy was about to close the door to Erza's passenger side seat when Natsu stopped her, surprising her a little.

"Here." He held his hand out and so did she, allowing him to drop what he was holding in her palm. "Looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other." He said before walking away.

Lucy looked down to what was in her hand and gaped, finding it to be a metal key. Assuming it was the key to his home; she slouched down in her seat and crossed her arms, dropping the key in the front pocket of her shirt.


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: I will be switching the POV between Natsu and Lucy, just letting you guys know. Here's chapter three! Sorry it took a while.

* * *

Touch

Chapter Three

Natsu's head collided into the wooden surface of his dining room table as he groaned loudly. He and Lucy had just met with their Probation Officer and the woman was _snobby_. From the moment they both walked in that meeting room that woman was nothing but passive. He can tell by how much Lucy was sighing that she wasn't very fond of the woman either, but they both have to put up with it. He had gotten a letter in the mail from the courthouse, reminding him of the case and court date—_like_ he didn't to be told _again_. At the bottom of the page were the signatures of the judge and his lawyers. Currently, he was in his home sulking with Lucy, who sat across from him.

They had the meeting at 6am and he was pretty exhausted since he slept late. Lucy on other hand was pretty used to this type of waking schedule, she just seemed mentally exhausted from all the talking that woman was doing.

It was only a week ago that they met. It was expected that they meet their Probation Officer _a week ago_, but as said, the woman is rather passive and carefree—meaning she kept holding the meeting off for some bazar reasons. But the two of them have been following their orders and getting to know each other little by little.

Example: Natsu accidentally discovered Lucy's ribs were ticklish.

As by Erza's orders and slight threats, they are to remain together at all times until this case passes. They agreed on a schedule that fits their work routines. When one of them has a day off, they'll be hanging around the other at their work, but careful not to get in the way. It so happen that Lucy had the other day off and was lingering around the firehouse with Natsu and his coworkers—who by the way, she got along with _swimmingly_ and made a few new friends. Lucy was talking to a few of the men in the garage when Natsu came swinging down the fire pole and his knuckles brushed roughly down her side, causing the blonde nurse to jump with a squeak.

The men had a good laugh at the embarrassed blonde who held her ribs protectively. Natsu apologized dozens of times for touching her and kept his distance for the rest of the day, which she found a little disappointing and offending. What his issue is and contact she still doesn't know! It's bugging her more than she likes. And she barely knows this man!

And Natsu notices this every time he avoids it, but he's just following his orders. Spending 5-10 years in jail is not a pleasant thought and he would rather not.

Even though he doesn't even notice he's taking the order too literal.

With another groan coming from the back of his throat, he pushed his way up from his seat and stumbled into the kitchen to fix himself up a drink, "Want something, Lucy?" He asked, glancing to her over his shoulder as he set two glass mugs down on the counter from the cabinet.

Lucy rolled her head over to face him and nodded, "Do you have coffee?" She asked.

Natsu nodded, slamming the cabinet shut and getting the coffee beans out of the freezer. While the coffee was heating up, he leaned back against the counter with his arms crossed as his eyes traveled around the room, landing on Lucy. She was still looking at him, that is, until their eyes met and she rolled her head the other way.

He raised a pink brow.

Weirdo.

"What's your job again?" Natsu spoke up, not really liking the awkward aura rising between them. Lucy rolled her head back over to face him again and sighed.

"I'm a nurse at Magnolia Hospital." She stated simply, "Speaking of my job, I have to go to work in a few for the night shift."

"Great!" Natsu grinned, "So do I! I'll get the guys to give you a ride."

The blonde shot up as he turned around to poor their coffee, "That won't be necessary! I can get there on my own!" She waved her hands and stood from her seat.

"How? Walking? That's _boring_." Natsu exaggerated, "Besides, I only have to check up on the new recruits then I have the day off." He grinned, walking over to the table and setting her cup of coffee down in front of her. "Hope you like black." Dropping back down in his seat, he crossed his ankle over his leg and leaned back to sip his black coffee with content sigh of relief.

"Well, the Hospital is within walking distance, so. ." Lucy muttered, tapping her index finger along the glass of her coffee mug. She doesn't exactly have the money to buy and pay on a car. Though, she can admit it would be a little fun to be driven to work in a fire truck, so why not? Also, she can't stand her coffee black, but she's in no position to complain though. This guy's arms look as if they could snap her in half with a single flex—not that she's looking!

. . She's looking.

"Hm—you're not drinking your coffee?" Natsu asked, setting his emptied cup aside.

"With you having the day off, you'll be hanging around my work then, right?" Lucy asked, her gaze to her thumbs on the table.

"Unless that's an issue, then I'll hang here." Natsu mused casually with a shrug. "It's not like I'm going to disturb some of your patients or anything."

"No! You should come!" Lucy beamed, "I would love for you to meet my coworkers and friends."

Natsu sat dumbfounded for a moment as he took in her expression. Her eyes were almost as wide as her smile, but they held excitement in them—they were bright. "Okay. ." He muttered. His brows furrowed together when the blonde shot up from her seat, his eyes trailed behind her as she walked around him and grabbed her bag before heading to the front door. He sat like rock at the table—unmoving. Lucy sighed and walked back over, grabbed his wrist—which he flinched at—and drug him out the door of his apartment. "H—Hey! Luce, could you. ." He looked down to the small hand that was wrapped around his wrist and grimaced. _Why_ is she touching him?

"You weren't moving and you said you'd give me a ride!" Lucy nearly huffed as she stomped her feet. Luckily, Natsu's apartment was only a few streets from the Fire House, and they got there in a matter of minutes. Upon arriving, Lucy halted them to a stop, noticing two familiar figures standing not far from where they were.

"Natsu—" Natsu let out a shriek at the sight of his lawyer and ripped his arm from Lucy's grasp and backed away a few meters.

"Y—Yes!" He squeaked.

"We've been wondering where you've been—you were supposed to be here a half hour ago." Gray stepped up, crossing his arms over his chest and narrowing his eyes to the fireman, who pulled a face in return.

"Was I?" Natsu challenged, getting closer to the policeman's face with a snarl.

"Uh. .?" Lucy slipped back away from the thickening aura in confusion and got next to Erza, who was standing there with her hands on her hips like nothing was happening, but almost like she was testing to see how far they'd go in front of her. She watched the boys throw weak insults at each other before Gray moved his hand towards his cuff pouch, and then she knew this was going to take a turn. She backed off a little more, this time getting behind Erza.

"Salamander!" Another voice sounded before a large metal pipe collided into the ground at the two bickering men's feet—forcing them apart by shock. "Where the hell have 'ya been?" All looked up to the man standing on the roof with two other large metal pipes over his shoulder. The man—broad and tall—had long spikey raven hair that fell down his back in a low, messy pigtail with side bangs that covered his ears and fell over his shoulders. Three piercings on each eyebrow and fiery red eyes—Lucy found this man very intimidating. Why hasn't she seen him here before?

"Oh, it's Gajeel. I thought it was someone important!" Natsu laughed, receiving a fierce glare from the said man before he found his face caving in the ground with a metal pipe.

The long-haired man turned his glare to the frozen blonde woman hiding behind the red head, and he cocked his head to the side, "Who's the bunny?" Gajeel asked.

"Bunny?!" Lucy sputtered.

"Good to see you back, Gajeel." Erza commented, seeming unfazed by anything that had just happen and said, "How are feeling—being back on the job?"

"Heh. That Makarov got be switchin' the vent pipes—it's a pain in my ass." Gajeel grunted, dropping the last pipe he had to his feet before swinging his legs up and hopping off the roof.

Lucy gasped, eyes going wide as she watched him fall from such a height, only to stare in shock as the man landing easily on his feet and walked over to the group. Not even a twitch!

"Then you're doing fine. Would you mind giving Lucy a ride to her work?" Erza asked, causing the mentioned woman to tense.

"Who?" Gajeel eyed in question, wondering who this 'Lucy' was. Lucy—feeling a little out of place and invisible—walked over with her hand raised and head bowed in discouragement.

"I'm. . . Lucy." She mumbled.

"Bunny Girl?"

"I'm not a bunny!" Lucy jumped up, clenching her teeth. Realizing what she had just done and seeing the amused look he gave her, she sighed in defeat and walked over to Natsu to distract herself—also seeing he was still on the ground. She used Erza and Gajeel discussing behind her as background noise as she leaned down and eyed the salmon-haired man curiously as she moved the metal pipe off of him and rolled it aside. "H—Heavy. ." How did Gajeel have three of them in his arms? But on the other hand, one look at the pierced man and anyone could tell how well built he was. Guess all firemen in this department are mainly muscles and thick headed.

"That. . bastard." Natsu grunted, sitting up and rubbing the enlarged lump on the back of his head.

"You okay?" Lucy sweat dropped. Wouldn't someone be knocked out by being hit on the head with that much weight? This guy was basically just waving it off. Looking down to her watch, Lucy nearly screamed. "I'm gonna be late!" She shot up to her feet, nearly kicking Natsu over in the process.

Seeing her new friend in a slight distress, Erza shot a look to the three men, "Go!" The two firemen and policemen straightened their backs and spread out.

Gajeel grabbed Lucy's am and pulled her to the truck parked in the garage, throwing open the passenger side door and pushing her in, "Seat belt." He said, slamming the door shut before she could voice any protest. Natsu jumped up and ran to the back of the large truck and climbed up on the back of it with a wide grin on his features. Lucy stuck her head out the side of the window to look back at him, still in shock and confusion to what was happening.

What were they doing?

Natsu sent her a salute as her attention was brought to the sirens that sounded in front of them as Gajeel hopped in the driver's seat and turned on the engine. Gray was in his curser with the sirens sounding as he drove ahead of them. She snatched her head back inside the window as the truck jerked forward out of the garage, squeezing the belt strap that was over her chest. She caught sight of Erza who was waving to them, sending a weak wave back before the woman turned around.

"What are you guys doing?" Lucy asked, looking over to Gajeel who had his eyes locked ahead of him, who grunted in response. Sensing she wasn't getting an answer, she looked to the windshield where she could see Gray in front of them, police sirens ringing, making cars and traffic pull back to let them smoothly drive through. Were they driving her to work like this? This will totally make a scene in front of everyone!

Imagining her coworkers poking fun at her made her flush in embarrassment.

Hearing some whistling coming from outside her window, her attention was brought back to hanging her head out the window and looking back to Natsu, who seemed to be enjoying himself. She watched him, mouth agape and hair flying all around her face as he waved to the passing people who were watching them, whistling and shouting things to them with a smile on his face.

"Head in." Gajeel suddenly said, causing her to yelp and snatch her head back in the window. Just as she did, a lamppost went passed them. "Would've lost yer head." She nodded, deciding to keep her head in for the rest of the ride and for future references. Suddenly, there was a loud ringing 'bang' that startled her, causing a sharp gasp to escape her throat, "Gi hi hi. . . idiot." Gajeel snickered.

Natsu.

Lucy looked towards the side window on her door, finding Natsu cursing and rubbing his forehead with a scowl on his face in the reflection. She laughed, finding his expression amusing.

The Hospital came in view and they turned in the E.R entrance and drove up to the side of the building were workers and nurses were crowding out. Only when they were parked, the police sirens were turned off and they all hopped out.

"Lu? What happen?" A small blue-haired petite girl in orange scrubs ran up to Lucy and engulfed her in a hug. "I was about to call you."

"Ah Levy, nothing, nothing!" Lucy patted the girl on the back and waved it off, "They drove me here since I was running late."

Levy looked as if she was about to say something, but paled once a tall shadow covered the both of them. Lucy curiously looked behind them, finding Gajeel towering over them with a scowl on his face, though his attention was directed towards the Hospital doors.

"Smells." The male grumbled, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"That 'smell' is clean." Lucy said.

Gajeel shrugged and turned his back to them, grumbling another 'it smells' over his shoulder. Lucy shook her head and sighed. They all stood outside for a few more moments before she decided it was time to do come actual work before her manager, Mirajane, came out and chewed their heads off. Natsu followed her inside to the front desk as Gray and Gajeel took their leave.

"Good afternoon, Mira." Lucy greeted the older woman sweetly, giving her a warm smile as she grabbed her folder, "Anything new?" She flipped open the manila folder and scanned her reports, also checking her last nights.

"Well, " Mirajane started. She dropped her pen and stood up in her seat to lean over and grab a few more folders that were set neatly in the rack, "We got two new patients in—both male with broken arms. One has as a sprained ankle and the others shoulder will need popped back in place."

Natsu winced.

"Oh goody, I'll get to them after I check on the older ones. Is that alright?" Lucy asked as Mirajane handed her the new reports. The woman nodded, "Oh! This is Natsu. He'll be coming with me to work during his free time."

"Hi." Natsu waved shortly.

"Hello!" Mirajane chirped, "Enjoy yourselves alright? ~"

Lucy walked away with the folders in her arms as her eyes scanned over them. Natsu followed silently behind her with his arms folded behind his head. He peeked into each opened door they passed curiosily and cringed each time. Oh, how he hates Hospitals.

"Hey Natsu, do you—" Lucy looked over her shoulder to ask him a question, but was cut off by a loud 'crash' as Natsu walked face first into a I.V pole, knocking it down. She watched as he scrambled to pick it up and walk away from it like no one noticed.

This should be a fun visit.


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: Yes good, a chapter the very next day just about. I wanted to make it longer, but my mind has been rather blank today when it came to writing. Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favors! Uhg I hope I can do this fic justice. Here's chapter four! :)

* * *

Touch

Chapter Four

"I can't believe you did that, Natsu!" Lucy crossed her arms below her chest and narrowed her gaze at him, furrowing her brows and puffing her cheeks. Natsu sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, rolling his eyes at her. "That man was in a wheelchair! _A man!_ Not a pregnant woman, Natsu!"

"I was tryin' to be _nice!_" Natsu argued, "How was I supposed to know that wasn't a woman? I thought she was going into labor!"

"He!" Lucy corrected.

"_Whatever_." He threw his hands up in the air and walked around her towards the door. After the scene he created, Lucy grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him in a storage closet—which was a place keeper for some things he'd rather not name and know about. He swears he saw something move in that jar over there. Uhg, Hospitals.

"Where are you going?" Lucy yelled again, making him wince as his ears rung, "I hope you're going to apologize to him."

"Yeah, sure." Natsu waved over his shoulder, making a move to grab the doorknob when he felt a small hand grip his shoulder and spin him back around. Seeing Lucy so close, so suddenly startled him as she backed him up against the door.

Her index finger poked him repeatedly in the chest, "I'm serious, Natsu." She hissed, "That man has ALS, he cannot walk or exercise like he used to, meaning he can't control his weight." Now she was trying to guilt him. "He can't move _at all_. Apologize. . . _please_."

Natsu stared her in the eyes as he slowly broke. Guilt washed over him instantly and cursed at his softness. "I was going to anyway." He grumbled. What's with that look of hers? Just moments ago she was yelling at him, now she looks close to tears. He doesn't know much of this medical and disease stuff, but he can determine for a fact that the condition this man is in is serious. Though he's innocent in his argument—that man can pass easily for a woman. "Be back." Nudging her finger away, he opened the door behind him and walked out, closing it to behind him and leaving Lucy there.

Natsu walked back out the hall and saw the man still in the same place he was, looking at him with no expression at all, but his eyes held much emotion. He took a deep breath as he approached and kneeled down at the base of the wheelchair. A few nurses and staff who saw and heard what happen were lingering around.

Natsu pressed his lips in a thin line and patted the man on the arm, "I'm sorry." He said lowly, looking the man in the eye, "For both what I said, and what you're going through. I didn't mean what I said, and I'm sorry if it offended you in anyway. But can we be honest here and just say you can pass for a pretty good lookin' woman. Though, you're not too shabby of man either." He grinned but it dropped seeing the tears flow in the man's eyes, and he could have sworn he saw the corners of this man's lip twitch just the slightest.

Why does he have the sudden urge to . . . hug this man?

Before he did anything else stupid, and he was sure he would, he patted the man's hand one last time before he stood back to his feet as a nurse came up and wheeled him away, sending him an approving nod. Again, he rubbed the back of his neck as he turned away, but stopped seeing Lucy a few feet in front of him.

She was clutching her clipboard to her chest tightly and she had tears in her eyes. Is everyone in the Hospital emotional? Her face was flushed and she was giving him an approving nod as well.

"Thank you, Natsu."

* * *

"Do you guys even speak to your patients here?" Natsu asked.

"Of course we do!" Lucy said.

They were currently in the Cafeteria having a snack when Lucy brought up the man the in wheelchair, who she said his name is Mo Dunning, but they call him Mr. Dunning for respect.

"Really? That guy looked like hope was all lost until I spoke to him. And I barely said anything! All I said is that he would make a good looking woman." Natsu said, picking at his bag of Doritos and shoving a few in his mouth before speaking again, "We talk to everyone back at the fire department."

"This is a Hospital, Natsu, not the Fire Department." Lucy sighed, "But we do talk to our patients here, but after a while they stop listening to us."

"Then maybe you should talk to them about other stuff and not the same thing all the time." Natsu suggested, "I mean some of the people will be here for a while. It would be selfish if you didn't try to connect with them."

"We do try, Natsu."

"One's like Mo might appreciate just _hearing_ someone's voice even if he can't speak anymore."

Lucy grinned, "He seemed to really like you, and maybe you can visit him in your free time."

"Maybe I will!" Natsu grinned back, taking her by surprise. "Is he one of your patients?"

"No, I think he's Juvia's." Lucy answered, "She was assigned as his new nurse a few weeks ago. She tries to talk to him and stuff, but she says he always gives her a hard look."

"Juvia? Isn't that that woman who talks in the third person?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, and it's very unique so don't make fun." Lucy scolded lightly. "Juvia is a very pure hearted woman!"

"I'm not I'm not! She just seems like a weirdo."

"Juvia is not a weirdo!" Lucy defended her friend, throwing a baby carrot at Natsu which barely hit him in the shoulder.

"Yeah, not as weird as you." Natsu wagged his eyebrows teasingly. He watched in amusement as her face changed in color and emotion. Shock filled her features and disbelieve as she made a move to grab him from across the table, but Natsu jumped up from his seat and backed away, the grin still playing on his face.

"I'm not weird!" Lucy squeaked, "How am I weird?"

"Well, you _look_ weird." Natsu commented.

"Hey!"

* * *

Lucy squished her face up and around in her reflection in the mirror, "I don't look weird." She mumbled, cursing about Natsu under her breath. She let her hair down and flipped the ends over and around her shoulders, adjusted her bangs a few times and did a make-up check. Natsu's teases and taunts still hung around in her mind. She knows he was just messing with her, but uhg! Now she can't stop thinking about it!

With a sigh, she turned the foist on and wet her hands to wash them. She's only known this guy for around a week and it seems she's known him much longer than that. He makes her feel weird, in all honesty. She's always thought a cool guy with a neat vibe was her type, and she also knows what a guy that loves teasing and playing jokes can do to a girl. In all honesty, again, Natsu makes her feel. . how would you call it? Weak to the knees? Jabbering heart rate? She honestly can't pin the feeling down, but she sure as hell doesn't like him, right? She can let it pass as a crush, yeah sure, but _actual_ romantic feelings? No way!

But she cannot deny that grin, or that laugh, or the teasing and jokes—she can't deny how they make her feel. She can easily find herself staring at him without his knowledge, over his broad shoulders and fit arms and body. He's every woman's wet dream! Not that she thinks of him inappropriately, she only just met him! That would be wrong. But her point.

_I'll just be around him until this case is closed and his innocence is proven_, Lucy thought as she splashed a little water on her cheeks. She knows he's innocent and that he did no wrong. He shouldn't have spent those days in jail and shouldn't be going through with this ridiculous court case at all! She shuttered at the memory of how that man was touching her and pinning her against the wall, and Lucy remembers clearly the flash between the man touching her and the moment Natsu's fist collided in his jaw. She was so sure the man was merely knocked out cold. . _not_ that the blow possibly killed him, but Natsu is still not at fault.

She remembers how she dropped to her knees and thanked him dozens of times before the police showed up, and the following week there was an article in the newspaper about his arrest. It confused her, like why would he be arrested for that? That was her question.

Another thing she's questioning is his fetish with _touching_. She's seriously starting to wonder if she smells or if the lotion she uses grosses him out that he really doesn't want physical contact with her. Really, not that she really wants him to touch her; it's just she wonders (also that she, as a reader and having a wondrous imagination, also wouldn't mind it). Maybe it has to do with something that has happened to him in the past? Or maybe he just doesn't like being touched, but she's seen him exchange that 'friendly man hugs and bumps' at the firehouse and with Erza, so maybe it's just her? Now she's honestly offended.

"Stupid Natsu, " She grumbled, messing around with her hair once again. Should she keep it down or pull it back up in a bun? Lucy turned her head side to side before sighing, deciding to leave it down.

She has put some thought into why he has this thing with touching, and it surprises and worries her why she's so interested in it. One would think she would be the one to have a touching problem after what happen in the valley and that man. And she would be lying if she said she didn't, she sometimes feels her skin crawl at the very thought. The way that man was running his hands along her body sent shivers up and down her body. It was disgusting and unpleasant to feel, and all she wanted was for him to stop.

There's a deep bruise at the nape of her neck and collar bone where the man had touched her, and she knows Natsu and the others notices it but they choose not to word it, thankfully. Lucy is certain she's caught the salmon-haired fireman observing the purple-ish black and blue mark on her skin, but would turn away when she looked. Unconsciously, she raised her hand to cover the swelling and sore spot. Sure, she would love to be kissed or nipped there in a moment of passion, but the way that man bit into her and left moist trails in the wake of his mouth on her was disgusting and not the way a girl would imagine it.

But she also can't deny the feeling of guilt she feels that the man lost his life.

"Damnit Luce! Did you fall in or somethin'?!" Natsu knocked loudly and impatiently on the door and jiggled the locked doorknob.

Lucy jumped in surprised and yelped, "Ju—Just a minute, Natsu!"

"You said that ten minutes ago!" She can just hear the annoyed growl that erupted in his throat.

"Hold on!" She yelled back, quickly drying her hands and adjusting her hair one last time before unlocking the door. Natsu must have been leaning against it when she tugged it open, fore he flung forward but she caught him on reflex. She felt his hands grip the sides of her abdomen and waist, and she felt a shock pulse under her skin where his hands were. The moment didn't last long before a scowl filled his features and he pulled back.

"Finally! You were in there forever!" He groaned.

"More like five minutes!" Lucy argued, placing her hands on her hips and narrowing her eyes at him.

Natsu's jaw dropped, "Five minutes? It was like thirty!"

Lucy rolled her eyes as he went on about how woman practically _live_ in the bathroom stalls and why he can't understand why they spend most of their life in them. Her hands fell to her sides were he had gripped her, the sensation of his touch still lingered and sizzled beneath her skin. It was. . pleasant. It was warm and unlike the feeling the man left behind on her. There was tiny voice in the back of her mind telling her she wanted to feel it again. And she wonders what he felt in that short moment.

* * *

a/n: You know, I'm having serious thoughts of having Natsu do the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge in this. . . maybe I will!


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: phew! i was working on this all day and trying to get over that writers block i had gotten. here's five!

* * *

Touch

Chapter Five

"Damnit asshole! You're gettin' us wet over here!" Gajeel hollered.

Natsu smirked and turned the hose toward the male, "Am I? I'm just here washin' the truck." With a grin, he turned on the water and soaked the raven-haired male from top to bottom. "Oops."

Gajeel growled, "You're gonna pay for that, bastard." He leaned down and picked up a bucket of soap and stomped towards the salmon-haired fireman who laughed and backed away, "You're supposed to be washin' the truck! Not foolin' around!"

"Says the man comin' at me with a bucket of soap." Natsu wiggled his brows, dodging an attack the angry male tossed at him.

He sprayed the hose again and got Gajeel in the face, wetting his hair and the rest of his shirt. Snorting, Natsu ran around the back of the truck with the pierced man following close behind him, yelling and cursing at him while trying to hit him in the head with the now empty bucket in his hands. The rest of the firemen in the garage watched amusingly as the two grown men argued and chased each other around the truck. Gajeel had ended up—quite dramatically—slipping on some water and soap and flung forward into Natsu, causing them both to smash in the side of the truck in a mush of limbs.

"You did that on purpose, metal for brains!" Natsu yelled. He rubbed his nose painfully and glared, "You're fixin' that!" He pointed to the faint dent that was now on the bumper of the truck.

"Tch! There's barley anythin' there!" Gajeel yelled back, standing to his feet and rubbing the side of his head.

"When Makarov sees it I'm telling him you did it." Natsu grunted.

"It was your face that dented it!"

"It was your _head_ that dented it!"

Both men held their fist up to strike, but stopped when some ringing in Natsu's work pants sounded. Growling at each other one last time, Gajeel stalked away while Natsu got his phone out to answer it. Seeing it was his lawyer calling him, he sighed and waited a moment before pressing 'answer'.

"Hello?" Natsu answered casually, pressing the phone to his ear and resuming spraying the truck down with the hose.

"Natsu?" Erza sounded on the other line.

"Erza?" Natsu questioned back, "What's up?"

"Natsu, I just got off the phone with your Probation Officer and the court." Erza said, "Your Probation Officer wants to see you and Lucy ASAP. She will be calling either of you to form a meeting place—she will speak to you both individually to see how you're cooperating around Lucy."

Natsu resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "Yeah yeah, okay. I'll call Luce."

"And Gray will be coming down as well." Natsu rolled his eyes this time and let out a groan, "Natsu, I need you to tell me honestly," Erza started. Her sudden hard tone sent a chill up his back, "Have you touched Lucy at all since the start?"

Natsu opened his mouth to speak, but only a breath of air escaped his lips. He fell silent as he looked down to palms of his hands, remembering the feel of holding the curves of her frame between his thumbs. Though it was accidental and not intent of his, he remembers the warmth that spread through his fingers and skin at the feel of her in that short moment. He remembers how close he got to her and how wide her eyes had gotten in that moment of surprise. Though, he had composed himself quickly and got on her about the amount of time she was in the bathroom.

Natsu can almost still _feel_ it.

"Natsu?" Erza's voice cut in, knocking him out of his thoughts.

"Uh. ." Natsu sighed, "There was a few times I—"

"Natsu!" Erza snapped, making him wince, "Did you listen to anything that judge said? Do you want to end up in jail? You are not allowed to be sexually touching Lucy in any way—"

"Whoa wait!" Natsu sputtered, a look of shock and horror taking over his features, "Who the hell said I _sexually_ touched her?!"

"Didn't you—"

"No!" Natsu yelled, "I've only known this girl for a few weeks, what the hell! And she was nearly raped! Why the hell would I be touching her like that?!"

"So that's how it is. ." Erza mumbled on her end of the line. Natsu heard some shuffling before she spoke again, "Then you two shouldn't have anything to worry about, then. Are you listening to everything Lucy says?"

Natsu rubbed his thumbs into his temple as he walked into the garage and shed his shirt off his torso. The weather today was ridiculously hot, even for him. He unbuckled his belt and the first button on his work pants and walked back out to the truck he was washing and spraying down. Business has been rather slow lately, but he has a feeling with this intense heat something was gonna happen. No doubt there will be some fires to put out in due time.

"Well, she really hasn't told me to do anything actually." Natsu said, "But yeah, sure."

"Then this meeting should go smoothly." Erza said, "I'll see you soon. I hope to see your job progressing well when I get there."

Natsu cringed, "Yeah. ." Sometimes she acted like his devil mother. "See ya." He tapped his phone to end the call and slipped it back in his pocket before turning the hose back on and spraying down the front of the truck. He started to whistle a tune and zoned out for probably a few minutes until he heard a small voice.

"Natsu?

Said man whirled around, hose still on, to see his blonde partner standing behind him. Lucy let out a loud scream when the string of water coming out of the hose sprayed her from the chest, down. Her arms came up in front of her in poor effort to stop it, and it wasn't until a few moments later did Natsu realize the hose was still on and turned it off.

"Um. . sorry Luce." Natsu gave a nervous laugh and dropped the hose, seeing her expression became dark as she looked over her now soaked and wet clothing. She must have just come from work; fore she was in her usual scrubs. Usually he sees her in light blue ones; she was now wearing a soft pink. Honestly, the color suits her. But Natsu knew now wasn't a very good time to try and suck it up to her.

Lucy glowered at him and dived down to grab the hose and held it up to him. She held it towards him threatening grin on her lips, which he found frighteningly attractive on her. Natsu held his hands up in surrender and backed away slowly.

"Lucy, I said I was sorry. ."

"I have to back to work in this, Natsu!" Lucy scolded.

"Then we'll dry them real quick, no worries." Natsu tried to ease her down, but soon found his face full of water as she turned on the hose. He gave her a grim expression as she lowered the hose and crossed her arms over her chest, proud of her payback.

Natsu wasn't having this.

Stooping down, he grabbed the hilt of the hose and sprayed it on full blast on her, causing her to squeal and scream.

"Natsu! I already got you back! We're even, stop it!" Lucy squealed as she tried to get away from him. The firemen, including Gajeel, watched as Natsu chased the female around the truck and station driveway spraying her with the hose. Soon Lucy's screams and squeals turned into laughter as she tried to get the hose out from Natsu's grip, both forgetting the meeting they were going to be having soon.

Gajeel and the firemen watched a police cruiser pull up to the station and grinned knowingly, but it dropped upon seeing the red-haired woman that stepped out of the car along with Gray and a blue-haired man.

Oho , those two were so dead.

"Uhg! Why you—Lucy!" Natsu yelped as the blonde ripped the hose from his hands and started spraying him down.

Erza, Gray and his partner, Jellal walked up to the two with different expressions. Erza looked upon them with a twitching eye, Gray didn't care, and Jellal seemed amused. Though, Natsu and Lucy had yet to notice the extra company as they fought over the hose.

"Natsu!" Erza snapped, scaring the two out of their skin. Both of them whirled around, hose in between their hands, to the fuming woman and the two officers. The string of water coming out of the hose splattered over Erza's neck, and chest. Natsu struggled along with Lucy to try and turn it off as the water moved over and soaked Gray and his partner as well. By the time they finally got the hose off, the all five of them stood there dripping wet.

Natsu dropped the hose in Lucy's hands and ran, seeing the anger imitating from his lawyer. Erza grinded her teeth together and flung her arm out and grabbed the back of his pants, since he was still shirtless.

Lucy watched as the salmon-haired male was beaten to a steaming pulp right before her eyes in a matter of seconds. When Erza turned towards her, she straightened her back but felt relieved when Erza turned away and faced Gray and Jellal. The woman froze and flushed as she made eye contact with the blue-haired male's expression.

Jellal looked between Erza and Natsu's crippled form, "You're the devil."

Erza suddenly seemed depressed.

* * *

"Hm? What's this?"

Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Gray, and Jellal stood side-by-side in a line in front of the Probation Officer who eyed their wet appearance with a testy eye. Natsu was scowling and resisting the urge to roll his eyes at every letter that came out of the woman's mouth. Lucy was flushed in embarrassment, along with Erza. Only Gray and Jellal seemed to care less on how wet their clothing were—the woman wasn't here for them. They were only here for business, not to be scolded by some passive woman.

The woman licked her chapped lips and clicked her pen and scribbled on her clipboard, "Didn't bother fixing up knowing I was coming?"

"What makes you so special?" Natsu grumbled under his breath. Lucy and Gray snorted while Erza smacked the man beside the head.

"I would suggest you guys go get properly dried." The woman clicked her pen again and seated her way at the dining table in the kitchen they currently stood in. Before Natsu could say any remark or anything the woman may find offending, Erza slapped her palm over his mouth and drug him out. Once the group was back down in the garage, Erza stood in front of them and crossed her arms.

"You both need to find some dry clothing—quickly." She said.

"I—I came from work in this. . I don't have. ." Lucy looked down to her soaked scrubs and sighed.

Erza nodded and looked to Natsu, "Do you have anything she can borrow until we dry her clothes?"

"Probably." Natsu shrugged a shoulder and walked towards the stairs with his arms behind his neck, motioning Lucy to follow. Since sometimes he can be on the job for days at a time, this place was like his second home. He has clothing here he brings from home. The firehouse as a matter of about four room filled with beds for the men when they have to work outrageous hours.

As the two ran their way upstairs, Lucy closely following behind Natsu, clutching her arms around her wet clothing, she couldn't help but notice the way his shoulder blades moved when he ran. The way his arms and muscles flex at each movement mesmerized her.

"In here." Natsu pointed to a room on the right, "I might have some sweats and a t-shirt that'll fit ya, but they might be a little big. But it's all I got here at the moment." He walked up to a small dresser against the wall and tugged the first two drawers open and dug out what he needed. "Here, Luce." He tossed a grey shirt at her that had 'Magnolia Fire Department' in black lettering across it, some sweats that will probably go passed her feet and a towel, "There's a bathroom around the corner outside the door." Lucy nodded and mumbled her thanks before walking out to look for the bathroom to change, leaving him in his room to strip off his own clothing.

Natsu tugged down his damp work pants and kicked them in a corner and unrolled his own pair of sweats and pulled them up this his hips. He sighed as he unrolled his shirt and pulled it over his head and pulled it over his torso. Thank goodness he finished dressing in time, because Lucy walked in right after.

Why didn't he think to close the door?

"The pants are big on me, but. . um ." Lucy mumbled. Her hand grasped the waist band of the sweats hanging on her hips to keep them from falling as she walked in, holding her damn bundle of clothing in her arm.

Natsu stared, "Oh. . well," The shirt went down to her mid-thighs and the sleeves went down to her elbows. The pants, of course as he thought, were big on her and bundled up at her ankles. Over all, in his eyes, she looked. . hot.

"Should we go. .?" Lucy noticed his stare and fidgeted with her weight, cheeks flushing in a blush.

"Oh! Yeah uh, just leave your clothes there. I'll have Gajeel or someone come up to wash them." Natsu gestured for the bed next to them while walking around her, lifting an arm to rub the back of his neck. He heard her drop her clothing on the bed and follow him to the kitchen where their (passive) Probation Officer was waiting, tapping her pen against her clipboard with impatience. Natsu compressed a scowl and flopped down in a seat farthest away from the woman while Lucy settled into the one beside him, which was closest to her.

The woman clicked her tongue, "Now that you are dry and changed, we can have a proper meeting." Erza walked in and stood beside Natsu, leaving Gray and Jellal in the kitchen doorway with their arms crossed over their chest. "First I will talk to you together, then separately. Mr. Dragneel," Natsu grunted in response, "How would you say you and Ms. Heartfilia have been cooperating the past few weeks?"

Natsu looked between the woman, Lucy, and Erza then shrugged, "It's ight."

The woman arched a brow and slowly clicked her pen, "It's . . 'ight'?" She questioned.

"Yeah I mean, " Natsu leaned forward and pressed his elbows to his knees, "We've become close in the short amount of time—I would say we're good friends in the least." He shrugged again.

"I see. ." The woman wrote something down on her paper before turning to Lucy, "And you, Ms. Heartfilia, what do you think?"

"I. . well, what Natsu said, and uh. ." Lucy fumbled with her words and twisted her thumbs in circles and diverted her gaze from the woman's testy eye, "He—we haven't done anything that would be bad, you know? He's fun to be around and I would say we're. . pretty close. . after just a few weeks." Natsu noted she seemed nervous and a little flustered from the smear of red that was coating the tips of her ears and the way she was fingering the ends of her shirt (his shirt).

He suddenly had an odd urge to tease her about it. . maybe he will later. So with a hum, he leaned back in his seat and folded his arms behind his head and propped his feet up on the legs of Lucy's chair. He caught her glance she sent him from the corner of her eye, but it only lasted a moment. Natsu grinned.

"And you, Ms. Scarlet?" The Probation Officer looked to Erza next, "As Mr. Dragneel's lawyer, I would also like to know how you think they have been acting around each other."

"I haven't been around much when they are together out of work or anything, but they've actually been progressing better than I thought they would." Erza stated, a bit proudly.

"I have a few questions, if I may?" All eyes turned to Jellal in the doorway, who looked a bit confused over something. He looked to the woman, "Not trying to be rude, but why does this matter between them? From what I read, Mr. Dragneel is being accused of voluntary manslaughter and aggravated assault—which is an outrageous accruement for a man who merely saved a woman, " He gestured to Lucy, "from being assaulted on her way home. Why is Ms. Heartfilia on probation with him?" Jellal asked.

The woman sighed and dropped her pen and clipboard down on the table, "Would you rather Mr. Dragneel sitting in jail, Officer Fernandes?" She questioned him back.

"Don't twist my words, ma'am." Jellal arched his brow, "Answer my question, and I'll answer yours."

Natsu liked this guy, he decided. Jellal had some man in him, even though he seems flaky.

"I'm afraid this was the lightest thing the court could do for him. If it was anyone else, they would be sitting in jail, but Mr. Dragneel is well known for his job, and it's because of his job we are doing this." The woman explained, "Until the court date comes for Mr. Dragneel to stand in that courtroom again, he will remain on probation serving Ms. Heartfilia."

"Wh—Wha—" Lucy flushed, not understanding the meaning of 'serving' the woman meant.

"It was also Ms. Scarlet here who picked it." The woman pointed to Erza, "Ms. Heartfilia was involved in the situation and is a witness for Mr. Dragneel's side of the case."

Natsu was getting real tired of being called 'Mr. Dragneel'. Man, it makes him sound old.

"And what about his record? Have the courts decided on that?" Jellal asked.

"Well, if he is proven innocent, his record will remain clean. If not, he will be arrested and put behind bars for five to ten years."

Jellal nodded in understanding and sighed, "As for your question, ma'am, I don't currently have an answer. You'll have to get back to me on that."

The woman nodded and picked up her clipboard again, "Natsu, I'll talk to you in private first." She gave him a wary eye which he returned with a scowl.

"Why can't Lucy go fir—"

"_Come._" The woman pushed her seat out from under her and stood up from her seat. Natsu, with a lazy groan, sluggishly followed her out into the hall outside the kitchen, leaving Lucy and the others.

* * *

Lucy relaxed against the back of her seat and sighed. For some reason, she feels really tensed and warm. An awkward silence filled the room between herself, Erza, Gray, and Jellal but she willed herself not to think about it. Though soon enough, Erza had a conversation going on with the two men and she closed her eyes as the minutes passed. It seemed to take about ten minutes before Natsu walked back in the kitchen with a scowl deeper than before. As he dropped back down in his seat, she knew that was her cue to go. With a heave of strength, she stood up from her seat and exited the kitchen to find her Probation Officer leaning against the wall waiting for her.

"Ms. Heartfilia," The woman started, "Are you okay with this involving you and Mr. Dragneel?"

Lucy nodded, "Of course if it's going to help keep him out of jail."

The woman nodded and wrote some scribbles on her clipboard before looking back up, "Is he cooperating to everything you say?" She asked.

"Excuse me?" Lucy tilted her head to the side in question, "What do you mean?"

"Well, he's supposed to be doing everything you say. Court orders." The woman stated, "Were you not told?"

"N—No! I was told." Lucy lied, but it eased the woman. She was _not_ told Natsu was supposed to be doing everything she tells him to. A smile twitched at the corner of her lips.

Things are about to get a little more interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

a/n: i don't like the ending of this chapter tbh, i might redo it. i bet this isn't what you expected lucy to do, but i'll try to make it better in upcoming chapters because i have something big-ish planned. ;) here's six!

* * *

Touch

Chapter Six

Lucy had ended up calling Mirajane to inform her she will be returning to work late, but the woman had told her to it was fine to not come back in at this rate and that she understood. So now that Lucy has the rest of the day off, she'll be here at the firehouse. The reason for this is that Natsu and Gray got into an argument somewhere during the meeting and knocked their Probation Officer down in the process. The room had shared a few minutes of silent horror before the woman stomped up to her feet, grabbed her things and left.

"_Outrageous!"_ Is what she had shouted over her shoulder towards them.

After she was gone, Natsu and Gray had busted out laughing before Erza kicked them into the wall and received another 'You're the devil' from Jellal.

They all were currently hanging around the firehouse. Natsu was finishing washing the trucks, Jellal and Gray were talking to Erza at the end of the garage, and she was here, sitting on the end of one of the fire trucks inside the garage, watching everything. She still had Natsu's clothing on as her clothes dried. Natsu had shed his shirt and tossed it on the ground away from his work (which she shared a few moments sputtering at) as he finished washing the truck down, and once he did, he hollered for Gajeel to back it back into the garage.

Lucy couldn't quit smiling to herself, honestly. The words 'Natsu has to do everything you say' kept replaying itself in her mind, and making her smirk. _Oho_, she was going to abuse this when she has the chance. And she fears Natsu knows about this because he keeps sending her glances over his shoulder. Well, it also might be because she looks like an idiot just sitting there smiling at nothing. Now she can't really blame him.

So as Gajeel started backing the now clean truck back into the garage, she made her move. Lucy pushed herself up and practically skipped her way over to the salmon-haired fireman and tapped his shoulder to grab his attention. Once he turned around, she noted the way he took a step away from her before arching a brow towards her.

"Hm?" He mumbled, rapping the hose up.

"Natsu," Lucy started out in sweet tone and intertwined her fingers behind her back, "Could you get me some water?" She asked, causing him to arch his brow higher. Lucy had no idea how her expression looked at the moment, but she was sure it was something close to 'smug' or even 'devious', but who cares?

Natsu squinted his eyes at her before dropping the hose and walking around her, "Sure. ." Literally, that was random. He kept sending her odd looks and vibes as he walked away, and once he was in the garage and up the stairs, Lucy giggled.

"Lucy, I'll be taking my leave." Erza walked up to the blonde with her hands on her hips, "Here's my number. If there are any problems, please don't hesitate to call me." She handed Lucy a small business card that had her name, work place, and phone numbers on it. "If Natsu does anything out of line, please tell me." Lucy nodded and dropped the paper in her pocket as she waved to the red-haired woman and the two policemen. She highly doubts Natsu would do or try something out of line with her, so Erza has nothing to frit over right? Just being close to her makes him distant himself from her, and don't even get her started on the 'touching issue' again! That's something she'll have to bring up to him, she noted. But wouldn't that make her look weird? Like she _wants_ him to touch her? How would he look upon her in that situation for bringing it up? I mean, she still doesn't know if it's a personal phobia—people have phobias of touching others, right? Well, doesn't he have to listen to everything she say—

"—Kyaah!" Lucy flushed at her own thoughts and pinched her cheeks. What is wrong with her? How insensitive of her! What on Earth is she thinking?!

"What are you thinking, pervert?" Lucy felt every nerve from her neck and shoulders shoot up from her skin at the sudden sound of Natsu behind her pressing a cold bottle of water to her ear, "Weirdo."

The bottle was dropped in her palms as Natsu walked around her, "I'm not a weirdo. ." Lucy mumbled.

"What was that, weirdo?" Natsu grinned teasingly at her, cupping his hand over his ear and pretended like he didn't hear what she said, "I didn't quit hear what you said! Can you say it a little louder?" He said mockingly, making her blush and clutch her fist.

"Stop calling me that! I'm not a weirdo!" Lucy crossed her arms and pouted, "And I'm not a pervert either."

"Then why is your face red?"

"It's hot!"

Natsu then held up the hose towards her and taunted, making her squeal and duck thinking he was going to spray her again. He chuckled, "You were being a closet pervert."

"I was not!" Lucy just about shrieked, "It was something Erza said . ."

Natsu raised a brow and gave her a look, "You know that's even worse, right?" He walked closer, looking left and right before whisper-shouting towards her, "Erza reads heated genre!"

Lucy nearly choked on the sip of water that was in her mouth and coughed, "Wh—What?"

"Well, I was helping her move her apartment a little while back, and I was helping her unpack her books and I saw the ratings." Natsu shrugged casually, "I mean, I kinda figured she was into that kind of stuff, but I didn't think she collected it."

"Well, so what if she reads that stuff?" Lucy defended, "I bet you read _even worse_ stuff than that!"

"Well yeah, if it has pictures." Natsu, again, shrugged without a care. The wiggle of his brows made Lucy sputter and flush. He's not even trying to hide the fact that he looks at that stuff! "Now tell me Luce," Natsu started with a grin—a teasing one that made her bit her lip, "Who were you perving over? C'mon, tell me I won't tell."

"I wasn't perving over anyone!" Lucy said, "I'm not a pervert!"

"Was it Gray? Uhg, you got bad taste."

"Natsu!"

"Was it Jellal? Erza will murder you."

"No!"

"Gajeel?"

Said man, who had just finished backing the truck up into the garage paused at the sound of his name and looked between the two. "Bunnies aren't my thing." Gajeel said, raising a studded brow to Lucy, "Hate ta burst your bubble Bunny Girl, but—"

"It's not that!" Lucy yelled, "I—I wasn't thinking of you, Gray, or Jellal in that way!" She was about 90% sure her cheeks were going to burn off from both fury and embarrassment. Gajeel snorted and walked away from the two, mumbling something about how annoying and noisy they were being and something about sleeping, but she couldn't be sure. Is this what firemen do when they have nothing to do?

"Was it Erza?" Natsu asked with a slight grin, "Oh Lucy, I didn't know you were—"

"No no no! It wasn't Erza—it wasn't anybody!" Lucy screeched.

"Was it me?" Natsu asked, but received silence and hesitation. Lucy had diverted her eyes to her feet and he stood there dumbfounded. Her face remained flushed but her words and argument lost in her throat. Well, now she was caught and it was embarrassing. But she wasn't really thinking of him _that_ way, right? She was only going over a possibility of Natsu having a touching phobia in her mind when suddenly she thought of—

Her thoughts were cut by some laughing, making her snap her eyes back up to Natsu's trembling form as he leaned over and crackled at her.

"What. . are you laughing at?" Lucy asked with a small pout on her lips. She crossed her arms and furrowed her brows. Was he laughing at her?

"You're such a weirdo!" Natsu laughed.

"I'm not a weirdo!" Lucy defended.

"That's what a weirdo would say." Natsu commented, still grinning, "You were perving over me, admit it."

"I was not! Stop it!" Lucy hollered.

Natsu held his hands up in reasoning and snickered, "Alright alright, I'll stop." He walked into the garage and pass her to set the hose down by the tools before muttering, "Perv."

"Nat—_!_"

"Oi!" Gajeel snapped, causing Lucy to jump, "You're clothes are dry. Come get 'em."

Lucy nodded, "Thanks," She stuck her tongue out at Natsu before following Gajeel into the firehouse to get her clothes and change. Once they were up to the washroom, he tossed her bundle of clothing in her hands before shoving her into the bathroom to change her clothes. Lucy stripped of her borrowed clothing to slip her own back on. Now, what else? There isn't much she could ask, is there? This turned out to be un-fun, Lucy thought as she pulled the top of her uniform over her head. Well, now that Mirajane gave her the rest of the day off, she could do something productive. . like shopping. Though she really did kind of want to go back to work, Mirajane would have a fit if she turned up now after what she told her. No one dares go against Mirajane's words.

The woman may be the sweetest, but Lucy _has_ seen her in rage. She can feel herself shuttering at the recalling image.

After she was changed out of Natsu's clothes, she looked at herself in the mirror—fixed her hair and made sure the little make-up she was wearing was alright before bundling up Natsu's clothes and walking out of the bathroom. She sighed as she made her way back down stairs to the garage where Natsu was. Her previous thoughts of him came flooding over her again, making her cheeks burn lightly but she over looked it. Natsu was—again—messing with the hose by spraying some middle school kids who were walking passed the station from school. He was laughing as he sprayed the sidewalk the kids were walking on. Some of them screamed and ran.

Lucy shook her head at the scene. If anyone here was a weirdo, it's him. With his clothes in her hands, she stopped at the end of the garage and called out to him, "Here, Natsu—ah!" Out of shock, Natsu whirled around upon hearing his name called. Unfortunately, the hose was still in his hands and on, but luckily Lucy ducked down and moved out of the way to avoid being sprayed. Gajeel, being the unlucky one got sprayed in the face before Natsu finally turned the water off.

"Damnit!" Gajeel yelled, balling his fist and glaring sharply at the stifling two.

"Is water attracted to metal?" Natsu asked, looking over the hose skeptically. "I think it's your piercings."

"It's not the piercings! Stop playin' around with this thing!" Gajeel scolded, ripping the hose from Natsu's hands, "Quit sprayin' me in the face!"

"At least somethin' is attracted to your face!" Natsu yelled back.

"What was that Salamander?!" Gajeel hollered.

"You want 'a go metal-junk?"

Lucy looked between the two as they started fighting, feeling very much out of place at the moment. What should she do? Leave? Wait? _What?_

Lucy sighed and decided to sit back and went back in the garage and leaned against the truck and watched them with little interest. There were a few times she winced at a punch or hit either of them received, but other than that they were mostly calling each other names. Pitiful names, if she were to note to herself. She leaned back against the bumper of the truck and looked to the ceiling, holding the bundle of Natsu's clothing against her stomach.

"I guess I could go shopping. ." She mumbled to herself, "I need yogurt." Sigh. Lucy suddenly sat upright with a gasp, "Natsu? Are you able to come to the store with me?" She asked with a little hint of hope in her tone.

Natsu turned towards her and shrugged, "Dunno, I got the new recruits comin' in later today and I have to be here."

"Oi!" Gajeel snarled, "Don't ignore me!"

"It won't take long!" Lucy assured, "I just would like to pick up a few things for my house."

"You're ignorin' me!"

"Why do I need to go?" Natsu asked, showing it on his face that he really, _really_ didn't want to go shopping with her.

"Please?" Lucy asked. Honestly, she doesn't want to go alone—that's one reason. Another is that she wants to test out this 'Natsu has to do everything you say' thing. And why not test it at the store? Of course she needs yogurt and few other things to go in the fridge for home. . but she could always extend the list.

At this point, Gajeel got annoyed and threw his up in the air and stormed away.

Lucy saw the expression he was making and knew he was going to decline it. She puckered her lip and grabbed his wrist and began pulling him out of the garage, "Come on! You're coming."

"Wha—wait, what? Luce!" Natsu protested, but seeing how he wasn't going to get out of this, he looked over his shoulder and hollered to Gajeel, "Take care of the recruits for me!"

"Why should I?!" Gajeel yelled back.

"Bastard!" Natsu yelled as Lucy pulled him around a corner.

* * *

"I need yogurt, milk, bread, eggs, oil, paper towels, napkins, sugar, baking soda, detergent, freshener, shampoo, powder, mascara, lip gloss, hair spray. ." Natsu let out an annoyed groan as her list of items went on. A few things for the house my ass! She came here to buy the entire store! This is definitely going to take forever, "—cleaner, a half a pound of Swiss, ketchup, so—"

"Are you just saying random items?" Natsu asked, judging the order of the things she was saying.

There was a pause, "Of course not!" Lucy smiled, "Can you get a shopping cart, Natsu?" She asked, even though she was the one standing beside the rack containing the shopping carts. Natsu slumped his shoulders and walked over, grabbing the end of a cart and pulling it out of the rack, "That one squeaks. ." Lucy commented, making him roll his eyes and push it back before grabbing another one, _making sure it doesn't squeak_. He had a half mind to rear-end her with it, but refrained and just smirked at the thought. "I'll start with the groceries—Natsu, can you start with appliances?"

Natsu's eyes narrowed, "Sure." He pushed the cart towards her and spun on his heel towards the 'beauty section'—a place he has always avoided when coming to the store _until today_. He groaned.

"Oh Natsu!" Lucy called to him, grabbing his attention, "Don't forget the regular tampons." She whisper-shouted, giggling at the look of disgust and horror that washed over his face. "Meet me in the bakery when you're done!" Lucy chirped before walking away.

Natsu was now wobbling on his feet as he registered what she had just told him. That was the basic information a man can literally go his entire life without knowing. It was a subject he avoided on a daily basses, especially with Erza. 'The Monthlies' is something himself, as a man, doesn't understand and could never hope to understand and _doesn't want_ to understand. But of all things she told him to get . . . and it's _those_?

He stumbled into the isle that read 'Hair and Beauty' and at the end, and god forsake him say it, were the shelves containing the tampons. Looking left and right, he slowly approached the shelf and shoved his hands in the pockets of his sweats and scanned upon the many brains with a strained eye. Which one? There had to be dozens of types here, how do women do this?

For starters, he looked on the ones that read 'regular' on them and ignored the others. He felt himself sweating more by the second as he looked between three different brands of these things and still don't know which one to get. The idea of calling Lucy and asking her was getting stronger by the moment, but refrained knowing that if he called her know and asked 'What tampons do you use?' things will be awkward on both ends—mostly his.

"I recommend the super absorbent."

Natsu looked to his left and saw two teenage men who he has never seen before struggling not to laugh. His eyes narrowed to slits and he felt a vain pop on the side of his temple. He looked down to one of the larger boxes that read 'super absorbent' on them and picked up the closest one.

He grinned, "Thanks," In a swift movement, the box was thrown towards the two men and hit one square in the face, startling them. The grin dropped immediately, "What'cha laughin' at, huh?"

The teens exchanged looks before backing away, "Bastard." One muttered loud enough for him to hear.

"What did you say?" Natsu grabbed another box and tossed it at their retreating backs, "S'what I thought you jits!"

"Sir," Natsu turned his head to an employee who was giving him a low look, "did you find what you need?" The elder woman asked, tapping her foot repeatedly on the ground with her arms crossed. Natsu straightened his back and walked back over to the shelf, not breaking eye contact with her. He grabbed a random box of 'regular' before stepping away.

"Yes. I _did_." He huffed to her before running down the aisle and out of her sight. Nearly running into a few people, he heaved his way across the store and towards the bakery, ignoring the odd looks he was receiving until he spotted a head a blonde by the fruit. He grimaced and ran up to her, skidding to a stop in front of the cart and dropping the box into it.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed before looking down to the box he just dropped in the cart and frowned, "That's not the one I use—"

"It is now." Natsu cut her off, challenging her. He was _so_ not going back there. And a part of him knows she did that on purpose.

"Yes, yes. ." Lucy sweat dropped. She set a decent sized bag of ripe apples down in the small seat in the front of the cart, "Could you get a liter of milk? I'll meet you down there."

Grumbling, Natsu walked sharply around the cart and blew some air on her cheek before stalking away to the cold food isles. He walked up to the row of milk and grabbed a liter of the red wrapped carton before slamming the door shut. Natsu looked behind him to Lucy, who was approaching the distance, "What are you up to?" He muttered to himself. He knows it—he can _feel_ it. That blonde is on to something. Natsu has a sixth sense for this type of thing. . since he knows women like Erza.

"Oh, it's tampon man."

Natsu shot a glare to the two teen boys from before and threatened the carton of milk he was holding to them, making them jump behind some shelves for shelter.

"Natsu? What are you doing?" Lucy asked as she walked up, looking towards where he was glaring.

"Those little craps." Natsu grunted.

"Tampon man!" One shouted, poking their heads from around the shelves, only to immediately duck back down when Natsu made a move to throw the milk at him.

"Tampon man?" Lucy snorted, covering her mouth when Natsu then turned his expression to her, "Sorry." She cleared her throat and trotted over to the yogurt section awkwardly after slyly taking the carton of milk from Natsu's hands before he used it as a weapon. "Natsu! Go get paper towels!" She called over her shoulder.

Natsu scowled and shot one last glare to the two boys before walking away towards the cleaner section of the store, which smelt really bad to his nose. Sure, some scents might be nice and all, but if you put dozens together in one place it's not so great. He walked to the middle of the isle and grabbed an armful of random and different packages. Some dropped to his feet on the ground, but he made no bother to pick them up as he walked away, leaving a trail of them behind him. He met Lucy at the end of the isle and dumped the packages in the cart.

"So many!" Lucy exclaimed, "I only need one package, Natsu!" She walked around the cart and began plucking them out, "Put them back."

Natsu groaned and picked them back up in his arms. Women are difficult species. This is why he didn't want to come, "You're difficult, Lucy!"

"It would only make sense not to grab the _entire_ shelf, Natsu!" Lucy crossed her arms and huffed, pouting.

"The more the better!"

"You have to do everything I say, Natsu," He paused mid-step, "You're acting moody because of some kids. Just ignore them and. ." Her sentence trailed off as Natsu closed in the distance between them, making her stumble back in surprise between the two shelves to their side. Her back 'thudded' against the metal wall and Natsu's arms caged her there, letting the packets of paper towels drop to their feet. Her hands came up on reflex and pressed against his chest as he towered over her.

"Is that what this is all about?" Natsu asked, "Because you have someone to do everything you say?" He arched a brow.

Lucy flushed, "N—No. ." She stuttered, "Wasn't it c—court ordered?"

"Yeah! But that doesn't mean I gotta get your woman things!" Natsu said, obviously still upset about it.

"I was just testing you," Lucy mumbled and diverted her eyes. "Sorry."

"Next time you can get your own woman things!" Natsu said. It was then he finally took notice to how close he was to her and the expression she was making. The look in her eyes was something he couldn't decide on if it was 'nervousness' or something else, but he realized what he was doing and what boundary he may have been cracking, "Oh. . sorry." He made a move to back away from her to give her some space, but as he did so her fingers clamped down on the fabric of his shirt and kept him there.

His eyes widen and locked with hers. Her cheeks were flushed darker than before, and the grip she had on him was strong.

_Shit_, Natsu mentally cursed. He felt his fingers and arms start to itch and ache in a want to hold her, bring her close and smother her own into his chest. He wanted to grab her chin and arch it up so he can press his lips to hers. . but he can't. _Shit_, he cursed again, feeling her hands tighten around his shirt.

He started to feel his body leaning towards hers and her soft, warm breathes caressing his cheek. But it was when he felt his nose brush over hers did he stop himself.

"You know I can't do this." Natsu mumbled with a hoarse and forced tone. He heard her sigh a shaky breath of air and he bit his lip and urged himself to pull away to give her the space she needed.

"I'm sorry. . I didn't mean to. ." Lucy mumbled. She released her grip on him but kept her hands lightly against his chest as she diverted her gaze before letting them slip down to her sides, limply. Natsu ran his tongue over his dry lips and backed away from her and went towards the cart. Lucy followed quietly behind him.

He sent her hesitant glances as they walked out of the isle before sighing and running a hand through his hair and ruffling it around. _Idiot_, Natsu scowled at the shelving and tile. Looking over his shoulder again, he took notice of how Lucy was looking to the ground and everywhere else, seemingly nervous. Natsu sighed again and looked away as well. He felt his face warm up but chose to ignore it.

_I need a drink_, he decided, making a mental note to make a visit to a certain bar before the week is up.


	7. Chapter 7

a/n: i redid the ending of chapter 6 if you haven't seen it yet! i didn't like the hanger, so i added to it. but here's chapter 7! thank you guys! :)

* * *

Touch

Chapter Seven

_Please leave your message after the tone._

_Beep._

"Hey, Natsu! Me again, uh. . call me back when you can, please? Thank you." Lucy then hung up the call and set her phone down in front of her and stared. She repeatedly tapped her finger against the table before she groaned and grabbed her phone again, dialed the number, and pressed it to her ear. It rang a total of six times before his voicemail played and hung up. It has been a week since the _almost kiss_ in the store and they haven't seen nor talked to each other since. They've both been working, yes, but she has tried to contact him numerous times it's ridiculous! Today only, she has probably left him fifteen voicemails.

Is that bad?

_Beep._

"Natsu! Yeah. . me again," She gave a nervous laugh before trying to come up with some excuse to say for calling him for the 20th time tonight. "Uh. . Oh! The lab results came in earlier. They haven't found anything wrong with the body yet, but. . but that's okay! We'll keep looking, alright? And uh. . just call me back when you get this. Talk to you later." She hung up, set her phone back down on the table, reached for it aga—"This is ridiculous!" Tossing her arms around her, she grabbed her paper work and clipboard and shoved her phone in her pocket before speed walking out of the room. "I have work to do! I can just keep calling him like—"

_Thump._

The door she was pushing open stopped halfway as it collided into something, catching her off-guard. She squeaked in surprise as she scurried to see what and/ or who she had hit, finding her blue-haired friend on the floor in a daze, Juvia.

"Ju—Juvia! I am so sorry, are you alright?" Lucy bent down to her knees to help her friend up to her feet and scanned her face for any sign of pain in worry, but the woman had her eyes directed elsewhere—like she didn't even notice she was just smacked by a door. She followed her gaze behind her, landing her eyes on Gray who was leaning against the wall by the lobby entrance talking to Mirajane. Her mouth formed in a little 'o' upon realization.

"Sheriff Gray. . ." Juvia sighed and leaned her weight on Lucy unknowingly. Lucy, who nearly fell over because of this, let out a grunt as she tried to sit the woman up straight.

"Why don't you go talk to him, Juvia? Instead of watching him from afar like this. . it's creepy." She suggested.

Juvia shook her head and flushed brightly, "Sheriff Gray is too busy for Juvia to talk! She shouldn't bother him."

Lucy sighed and looked between the girl and the two by the entrance, suddenly having new formed idea, "Well, I have to go check up on some patients—can you give this to Mirajane for me, Juvia?" She asked, taking the folder reports from the lab she had tucked under her arm and handing it over to her.

"Sure." Lucy waved her thanks as she quickly took off for the elevator as Juvia turned to look for the silver-haired woman, but stopped upon realizing she was standing next to Gray. "Lucy did this on purpose!" She shrieked.

"Thanks again Juvia!" Lucy said before hopping into the elevator and pressing the fourth button. She sighed and leaned against the wall and dropped her hand in her pocket to pick up her phone, "Why won't you call back?" She murmured in disappointment before dropping the electronic back in her pocket. The doors 'dinged' before sliding open to let her out and Lucy pushed herself off the wall and walked into halls and headed for room 4-117 that was in the left direction. She got her master card out to unlock the door before quietly stepping foot into the room,

"Good evening, Mr. Dunning!" She greeted brightly.

The man didn't move, but she knew he was aware of her arrival. Lucy walked over to the side of his bed and checked his IV's and pressure before adjusting his bed to where he was in a sitting position, "I have to change your tubes, alright? Don't want to sleep the whole night with the same ones you wore all day." She walked around to the end of the bed to check off his schedule, "Levy gave you dinner right before I walked in, I see." She mumbled to herself as she jotted down a few numbers and signed her name next to her shift. Clicking her pen shut, she dropped the clipboard and walked back around the bed to the sink and cabinets that were along the walls, and grabbed a packet of fresh breathing tubes that were stored in there for him.

She set them down on the counter before moving over to the sink to wash her hands before slipping on a pair of rubber gloves from one of the boxes sitting on the shelf beside his bed. First before she removed the used tubes from his nose, she opened the packet and put together the trach. Carefully, she grabbed the base of the tubes and slowly pulled on them until they were far enough for her to slip out before quickly grabbing the fresh ones and slipping them through his nostrils. Then placing her index and middle finger lightly against his throat, she carefully secured them to ensure he can breathe correctly and smoothly.

Lucy breathed a breath of relief as she put the used ones in the packet and tossed them in the trash along with her gloves. No matter how many times she does it, replacing patients breathing tubes makes her nervous. She made sure the ventilator was going to be good for the night before grabbing his clipboard again and checking off. Tracheostomy isn't exactly a strong point for her, but she passes.

Walking to the side of his bed again, she dimmed the light down to not glare into his eyes while he sleeps and turned down the volume of the television.

Mo has been here going on three months, but has been hospitalized for about six. He was still able to talk and communicate when he was first transferred here and she remembers the times he would smile and greet her brightly, and it left a painful weight on her chest. He used to be very talkative and positive, and loved to make them all laugh.

_"One's like Mo might appreciate just _hearing _someone's voice even if he can't speak anymore."_

Lucy looked down to Mo who was looking at her with gleaming hazel eyes that still held pureness in them, and frowned. She looked at her watch to see the time and sighed before turning around and pulling up the chair that was set by the window in the room. Sliding up to his bed, she folded her hands together in her lap and smiled to him.

"I. ." She didn't know what to say, honestly. How would she start? "Natsu, he—he. . Mo, I promise I will be here as often as I can to be with you." She settle on that and let it flow, moving closer beside him and setting her palm lightly on the sheets beside him, "And I'm sure. . Natsu will come visit some times, okay? He's the one that. . called you a woman, which I am very sorry for. . but he also told me some things, and I am sorry for not speaking to you like I used to." She made a promise to him to be here when she can. After getting Mo situated in bed, Lucy walked out of the room and shut the door quietly behind her. She will be sure to visit him more often.

And by how he looks in his condition, he may not have that much time left, she thought with a frown.

As she walked back in the elevator and pressed '6' on the floor numbers, she leaned against the wall and pulled her phone back out of her pocket and sighed, seeing nothing new. The elevator stopped at the fourth floor, and the doors opened to reveal Levy.

"Lucy!" Levy skipped into the elevator and wrapped her arms around the blonde in greeting, "I haven't seen you all day!" She whined.

"Levy!" Lucy hugged back as the elevator doors closed, "I just put Mo into bed, I had just missed you when I walked in." She released her, "How are you?"

"I'm tired, but good! Glad I'll be going home in a few hours." Levy sighed in exhaustion but still smiled and held her clipboard to her chest, "How are things with the court? The date is coming up, right?"

Lucy nodded, "Soon, but we still have time. I actually spoke to my P.O early during lunch, she couldn't get a hold of Natsu—which, by the way Levy, you talk to Gajeel right?" She questioned, pulling out her phone again.

Levy's eyes widen and her face heated up, and she started sputtering, "What makes you think I—"

"_Levy_," Lucy raised a brow and gave her friend the '_don't even_' look.

Levy sighed defeat and hung her head, "I ran into him at the store and we talked, and Mira happen to be there too. Now everything thinks we're involved. ."

"Are you?"

"Lucy!" Levy yelped and blushed tenfold, "Wh—Why do you want to know anyway? I'm—"

"Because Natsu works with Gajeel and I'm worried he's ignoring me," She frowned and dropped her phone back in her pocket as the elevator doors opened on the sixth floor. Levy followed her out and walked beside her as they walked down the hall.

"Did something happen between the two of you, Lucy?" Levy asked with interest.

Lucy swallowed and diverted her gaze, hoping Levy doesn't see the redness that most likely is coating her cheeks at the moment, "I. . almost kissed him last week. . that's all."

Pause.

"REALLY?!" Levy shrieked in excitement and was practically now jumping up and down in her place. Lucy's face went ablaze as she tried to quiet down the girl upon her outburst. People and staff members were now looking at then in confusion and surprise, and it was a little embarrassing.

"Shh Levy, shush!" Lucy hissed. She gripped Levy's shoulders and guided her into a corner, "I don't want the entire Hospital to know! Don't tell anyone, please?"

"I knew you liked him." Levy smirked and snickered teasingly, "What was his reaction? Did he try to kiss you back?"

"I—" Lucy frowned, again, and shook her head and looked to the ground. The smile on Levy's face slowly dropped as well as her excitement, "He said he couldn't, so I doubt that he. . . you know,"

Levy snorted, sending Lucy off-guard. The shorter woman placed a gentle and friendly hand on Lucy's shoulder and smiled, "And I doubt that. If there's anyone you could go to to find Natsu, it's Sheriff Gray."

"Gray?" Lucy questioned, getting a nod in return.

* * *

The elevator doors beeped open as it fell to the first floor of the lobby, and Lucy stepped out and walked her way over to the side of the main desk to turn her work and hours in. As she handed Mirajane her clipboard and folders, she sighed.

"Tired?" Mirajane smiled, "Good work today, Lucy."

"I'll manage, thank you Mira," She smiled back and unclipped her talky from around her neck and set it on the counter. The last patient her tended was a twelve year-old boy with strep throat, and on top of that, had just got his tonsils removed. With all ice-cream and cold sweets they have been giving him, it took pulling legs and teeth to get him in bed. How long did it take her? Twenty minutes to get him in bed? It was certainly a hassle and a challenge, but he soon complied to her request and his father's orders.

"Romeo refused to go to bed again, huh?" Mirajane snickered.

"I'll say. ." Lucy laughed, "Having _that_ much energy after surgery? No wonder he's in the Hospital." They shared a short laugh before Mirajane turned to another worker who was turning in, and Lucy looked around the lobby curiously, scanning the faces of the families and coworkers until something came to mind, "Say, Mira," She started, "Is the sheriff still here?"

"Gray? He's right outside, but I think he was about the leave." Mirajane answered, "Something about a call in in the station, I'm not sure."

"Thanks!" Lucy nodded and thanked her before jogging out the door to meet the said man who was stepping into his curser. "Gray!" She called out to him as she sprinted up to the side of his car. The man paused and looked up to her as she approached, then grinned.

"Hello rude lady." Gray greeted.

"Rude lady? How am I—"

"I've seen you countless times today, and not once did you bother to say 'hello', "The fake pout and teasing look he was giving made her nearly want to roll her eyes, "how rude of you, Lucy."

"Look—I'm sorry! It's just I was working, and—" Lucy defended, but was cut off by a snort.

"I was just pullin' your leg, Lucy," Gray stepped back out of his car and slammed the door shut and leaned against it. He crossed his arms over his chest in front of her and nodded his head, "What's up?"

Lucy paused and sighed, "Where is Natsu? I mean, "Another pause, "he hasn't been picking up my calls—I probably left 20 voicemails today and the Probation Officer has been trying to get a hold of too, and—"

"_Twenty_?" Gray asked in disbelief, "You left him _20_ voicemails today?"

"Yeah, this morning. ." Lucy blushed and furrowed her brows at him. There was that grin again. What was with people today? Specially him and Levy!

"Man, you got it _bad_," Gray grinned wider.

"What?" She questioned, but received a shake of the head and silence in return. Gray stared at her for a few moments with the same teasing grin on his features, and she was becoming more self-conscious by the second. Thankfully, something caught his attention and tore his eyes away.

"By the way, who's the woman back there?" Gray questioned as he leaned forward and pointed behind her. Lucy followed the direction his finger was pointing until she came in eye-contact with the woman in question, and then it was her turn to grin.

"Why? Are you interested, Sheriff?" She smirked. Gray rolled his eyes in return. Juvia was turned around in one of the waiting chairs in the Hospital lobby by the automatic door entrance with her fingers gripping the back of the chair. Her teal-colored hair was up in high pony-tail and had her stethoscope loosely around her shoulders. Lucy assumed the girl had just finished her shift and was going to head home, until she saw Gray.

"She's been giving me this look all day, like," Gray tried to explain, but was struggling on the words, "I don't know, like I'm going to jump her or somethin', you know?"

"I wouldn't say that. ." Lucy mumbled.

"Alright, so about the hot-head, "Gray moved on, sending glances to the blunette watching them as he tried to cox with the blonde in front of him," It's Friday, so you might want to check Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail?" Lucy questioned with a raised brow.

"Yeah, it's a bar a few blocks from the fire house." Gray nodded, "It has 'Fairy Tail' written in big red letters in front of the building, you can't miss it."

"Can you give me directions?"

* * *

"Ah," Lucy now stood in front of the building that read 'Fairy Tail' in big red lit up letters in front of it. It was probably well past midnight by now, it was lighting up the entire area around it. Nothing like she imagined, really. Whatever was going on inside can be heard clearly from the outside, and no one walking by seemed to notice or really care, so this would be considered normal, she assumed. To be honest here, she felt rather nervous. What if Natsu was really in there, what would say after approaching? The thing Gray told her before he left earlier has her all riled up.

"_I drunken man does and says what he's always wanted, Lucy."_

She doesn't know what he meant by that, but it's just sticking to the side of her mind. But without further delay, Lucy walked towards the entrance of the building and pulled opened the door. She almost considered walking right back out the moment the door closed behind her. The atmosphere she was met with was thick and _loud_. People were yelling, screaming, half naked, and doing things in corners and tables she'd rather un-see. But she caught a faint glimpse of salmon hair and felt her stomach flip. At the bar, in his work clothing and all, was the man she's been looking for.

He was drunk, as she thought he would be, and was talking to the bartender behind the counter. The woman, she thought with envy, was gorgeous. She had a bob-cut hair style, silver-colored hair and blue eyes. Besides the envy and jealously rising in her chest, the girl reminded her of Mirajane. The sweet smile and soft features are about the same and the smile and flushed cheeks shows the woman has a fleeting interest in the drunken male she was talking to. But to Lucy's relief, the woman walked away and gave her the opportunity to approach. With a deep breath to calm herself, she quickly walked up to him. At every step her heart picked up faster and faster until she was sure it would burst. Her fingers tapped Natsu's shoulder to catch his attention, but he didn't budge. The second time she did it, he turned around with his beer bottle pressed to his lips.

He whistled after getting a good look at her, "What do we have here?" He grinned.

Lucy felt her cheeks burn, "Natsu," She took the seat beside him, and his clouded eyes followed her. The bartender walked up again and smiled to Lucy.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked sweetly, making Lucy almost feel bad with the envy she felt just moments before.

She looked to Natsu from the corner of her eye and puckered her lip. He had his arms crossed over the counter with his chin against them, and he was staring at her. It was almost a smolder, she thought, or it may have just been her imagination.

"May I just have a glass of water?" She asked, her nervousness almost giving out in her tone.

"Sure thing!" The bartender smiled and turned around to get her drink.

"Lisanna!" Natsu suddenly yelled, causing both herself and the bartender to jump is surprise, "Gimme another drink, would'ya?"

"I think you've had enough, Natsu." The bartender, Lisanna, said sternly with her hands on her hips. Lucy's glass of water was set in front of her, "I think you should go home and rest."

"Yerrr no fun, ya know that?" Natsu pointed and slapped his hands on the counter before turning in his seat and standing up. Lucy gasped and quickly dug into her pocket and put some money down on the counter.

"Can I have this to-go?" She asked, and Lisanna nodded and leaned down to grab a Styrofoam cup from under the counter. After the water was poured into the cup and a lid was clicked on it, Lucy grabbed it, "Thank you!"

"Make sure he gets home safe!" Lisanna yelled to Lucy.

"I will!" Lucy yelled back as she ran out the door where Natsu had just stumbled out of. She looked left and right until she spotted him leaning against the building as he walked, "Natsu!" She ran up to him and gripped his arm to stop him. He paused and dropped his head to look at her, then grinned.

"Heyo," He slurred.

"Hey. ." Lucy mumbled back and nearly groaned out loud when he leaned his _entire_ weight on her. Her arms came around his torso to steady them while his arm fell around her shoulders and his head leaned into hers.

Natsu snickered, "You're clingy,"

"Yo—You're heavy!" Lucy puffed out, "Come on, let's get you home." Natsu groaned aloud and threw his head back, through his weight off for a moment before, the very next, he smelled her hair. Lucy squeaked and tightened her grip on him on reaction and flushed brightly.

"You're a gurl, riiight?" He asked, not minding what he just did.

"O—Of course I am!" She shrieked.

"So can I ask ya somethin'?" Natsu asked, "Ya know, it's about a woman."

Lucy felt her stomach sink a little, but she tried to ignore the feeling, "Sure, what is it?" She told him to go on anyway.

"How. . do you tell if a woman likes you?" Natsu asked.

Lucy snorted, "A man in his 20's doesn't know how to tell if a woman likes him?"

"Shut up this one is complicated as shit!" Natsu shouted, startling a few couples that walked passed them. He stumbled a little and leaned more against her, throwing her balance off for a second, "I almost kissed her, but. . bleh,"

"'Bleh'?" Lucy questioned, "What do you mean 'bleh'? Did you not want to kiss her?" Each moment, her chest started to feel heavier, but she endured.

"ShhhhHhh," Natsu sluggishly pressed his fingers to her lips to silence her, and leaned lean to where his lips were between her ear and cheek, "Don tell Lucy. ." His breathed washed over her skin and sent tingles down her neck and arms, and Lucy felt her body start to warm up. The way his voice sounded, deep and husky, wasn't helping either.

But her eyes widen at his words, then down-casted. So he didn't want to kiss her after all?

"Le—Let's just get you home, alright?" She stuttered and bit her lip. Her heart felt like a ton and was weighting painfully down. There was a knot in her throat that she just couldn't get down. Does he even know who he's speaking to and what he's saying? She figured he must know, but just doesn't comprehend it fully.

Lucy looked up and saw that the fire house was coming to her view, meaning they were almost to his house. Thankfully she has the key Natsu gave her to his house, so she can get him inside and in bed and leave without any problems. That was her plan.

They were starting to take up most of the sidewalk by now from Natsu's stumbling and wavering steps that made her waver as well. He was heavy, like, a lot. But from what she can feel under her arms that were wrapped around his torso, pretty much most of the weight on him was muscle. Her legs were starting to sting from supporting his weight so much, and she was starting to think he was leaning and stumbling on her purposely, she thought, because he was grinning like some fool.

"I don't want'ta walk anymore," Natsu grumbled as they started walking passed the fire house. He eyed the building and Lucy noticed the garage was closed, which was odd, since they always have it open and the drive way light on. But she can tell people were still there since there were some lights on inside. "Luucccy!" Natsu groaned.

She sighed, "Fine, we'll stop for a few minutes." She started pushing him towards the valley beside the fire house and he started to groan more," Just rest a bit, but don't fall asleep I am not carrying you home."

"Hmm," Natsu leaned against the wall with his head back and eyes closed, and she leaned against the one a cross from.

Well, at least she's not alone here. To be honest, she's not very fond of this valley as of a few months prior. Lucy pulled out her phone to check the time, finding it was almost 1AM. She sighed, looks like she'll be getting home late, but her first priority is getting him home. Her phone dropped back in her pocket and she looked up, meeting his gaze, she froze. His hands were removing the jacket he had on and she started to panic.

Was he going to strip?!

"Natsu!" She squealed and covered her eyes like some middle-school girl, "What are you doing?"

"It's hot. . " He grumbled as the jacket fell off his arms.

Lucy uncovered her eyes and raised a brow at him. To be honest, it was a little chilly to her. But maybe it was because he was intoxicated that he felt that way. And also, since she forgot to wear a jacket. You could almost see your breath if you breathe heavy enough. She looked to end of the valley where almost no people could be seen walking the sidewalks, which was understandable, knowing how late it was. Very few cars were on the streets and no apartment lights were on, but she knows the city never sleeps, somebody is almost awake. Like her, for instance, who was standing in a dark valley with a drunk fireman.

Some shifting gravel entered her ears, and she snapped her head up to the source. Her breath hitched in the back of her throat when she realized Natsu was right in front of her.

She swallowed, "Are you ready to go home now?" Lucy asked, trying her hardest to keep her tone under control. He did not answer and remained silent. She was starting to get nervous, and what was with that look in his eyes? "Natsu?" She mumbled, watching him move as his arms came up and caged her head on the wall. He was getting closer, "C—Come on! Let's get you home, alright? You need rest." She reached her hand up and grabbed his arm and turned to walk away, but he moved down and grabbed her thighs. She yelped as she back hit the wall and her hands went around his shoulders on instinct. Her legs were around his hips where his hands were gripping her thighs.

What was he doing?

"Don't leave. . Luce. ." He croaked into her ear as his fingers started brushing through her hair. A wave of shivers shot down her spine and she froze, fingers unconsciously digging into the fabric of his shirt as his nose trailed down the sensitive skin on her ear. He nipped the lobe of her ear and she jerked in surprise, sending her hips into his. They both stiffened at the contact.

Natsu leaned back after a moment, pressing his hips into hers to keep her pinned there as his hands started to wonder up. Lucy swallowed and let out a shaky breath of air as his hands slid up her hips, and his thumbs feathered the skin under the ends of her shirt. And it was when he started to pull it up did she start to panic a little.

"Wait, Natsu—!" She jumped up as he pushed forward and pinned her against the brick walling again. Lucy's hands gripped his shoulders as he started kissing up and down her neck, to her shoulder and back up. Her face pressed into his shoulder and her breathing was starting to uneven, as well as her legs tightening around him. And what was with his body heat? Did he have a fever? She had moved to check to distract herself from the situation, but his hand grabbed her wrist and moved it. "Natsu. . you're drunk. . you shouldn't. . haa,"

How should she take this? What does this mean? Does he like her? She can't tell, her mind was starting to cloud. And no matter how good it was starting to feel, she has to stop it.

Lucy tried to wiggle her wrist free and even tried to pry him from her neck with her other hand, but it was futile. "N—Natsu!" She yelped and arched her back when he bit down on her collar-bone, and pressed her chest into his. The moan that left her lips caught her by shock, and she stiffened.

"Lucy," Natsu's voiced as he leaned back up. His hands came up slid under her jaw and cupped the back of her neck, and he swallowed.

"You're drunk. . I need to get you home," Lucy whispered, "You're such an idiot." Why was he doing this to her?

"Heh," He scoffed. Ignoring what she said, he leaned forward and pressed his chapped lips into her moist ones, pressing his body more into hers. The moment their mouths came in contact, that was it. Lucy melted into it and sighed, bringing her arms up around his neck once again to pull him closer. A familiar tingling sensation erupted in her chest when she felt his tongue brush between her lips, asking for entrance. The faint taste of alcohol touched her, and was enough for her to pull away. But the moment the air hit them he was dominating her mouth once again, and it was becoming harder and harder for her to resist it.

She felt her back started to slid down the wall, and Lucy gripped his shoulders for support as he kneeled on the ground with her straddling hips against the wall she was still leaning on. Again, she felt his tongue brush between her lips; she parted them without a second thought.

Without breaking contact, Natsu starting sliding her off the wall to where her back was on the ground in front of him, and his hands came up to cage her from either side of her head. Their hips were still aligned and her legs were still wrapped securely around him, pulling him closer as their stomachs pressed together.

They pulled away for air, "Natsu. ." Lucy whispers as her hand came up to cup his cheek. She looked over him lovingly, loving the flushness of his cheeks and the way his gaze hazed over her. Her heart was pounding loudly in her chest, and she can hear it pulsing in her ears. The sight, to her, was breathtaking.

Is this how she really feels for him? She wonders.

Natsu leaned back down and pressed his lips to her neck and started nipping a trail down her shoulder as his hands worked their way up her clothing. His movements were starting to get slower, Lucy noticed, and figured it was best to stop it now before it lead to something. She tried to nudge his shoulder, but her arms fell back in half-hearted effort. The air was hot around them was rather warm despite the chilling weather, and she was sure she was starting to see the puffs of air that was being panted from her mouth.

A loud gasp escaped her throat when the cool air hit the skin of her abdomen, and she finally comprehended that he had managed to pull her shirt up. She flushed and tried to pull it back down, but his weight suddenly fell down on her, then silence. His breathing was even, and she thought, with a frown, that he was out cold. Her eyes squeezed shut and her arms fell limply around his head, suddenly feeling stupid.

"I'm such a fool," Lucy mumbled to herself. She should have stopped it, but in the back of her mind, something was telling her she couldn't have if she really tried. She managed to flip them over to allow herself to stand up and adjust herself and her appearance, but who would care? She leaned down and crouched beside him, looking over his sleeping features.

Will he remember what he—they just did? She thought. Or will things change between them?

Leaning against the wall outside the valley the two were in, out of sight, was a sheriff who had a small grin on his features, having just witness the situation the two were in, "That idiot."

* * *

a/n: i regret nothing


End file.
